


Flour In Your Hair (but you're beautiful nonetheless)

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Really fluffy, That's it, Tsukkiyama Week, cooking together, like so much fluff, set in their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tadashi end up baking Suga's birthday cake. Surprisingly, no one gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour In Your Hair (but you're beautiful nonetheless)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tsukkiyama week](http://tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com). The prompt was "joint cooking". This is mainly fluff.

          Kei isn’t sure why he and Tadashi got stuck with the cake. He isn’t sure what his idiotic teammates are insinuating, especially since they know they’re dating, and he isn’t sure he wants to know.

          What he is sure of, however, is that Tadashi is absolutely and completely useless in the kitchen.

          “I can make ramen!” Tadashi protested, correctly reading Kei’s face. He pouted and Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

          “We’re making a _cake_.” he reminded Tadashi.

          “What do you think I’m do _ing_?” Tadashi whined. He shuffled over to Kei and wrapped his hands around his waist. “Please help me.” he begged. He batted his eyes and Kei sighed melodramatically.

          “We could just _buy_ one.” he reminded Tadashi not for the first time.

          “You want to give Suga-san a store bought cake?” Tadashi gasped dramatically, just like he did all those other times. He released Kei and put his hands to his chest. “Your own vice-captain?”

          “ _Ex_ -vice-captain,” Kei rolled his eyes and kissed Tadashi gently. Tadashi pressed back and they kissed for a while, slow and languid.

          “C’mon,” Kei muttered as he gently pulled away. “We actually have to finish this.” Tadashi whined slightly but followed.

          “I’ll read the instructions and you follow them.” he ordered as he hopped up onto the countertop.

          “That’s an unfair distribution work.” Kei grumbled.

          “I’ve all measured out all the stuff.” Tadashi responded, kicking his legs and hitting the cabinet.  “So it is a fair distribution.” Kei huffed but relented.

          “Okay so first you’ve got to mix the butter and sugar.” Tadashi ordered, still kicking the cabinet. Kei obeyed, using an electric mixer that they found in the back of the very cabinet Tadashi was sitting over.

          “You washed this right?” Kei asked as the machine whirred. Tadashi opened his mouth and then hesitated. They both looked back down at the bowl. 

          “The germs will die in the oven.” he said eventually.

          “If someone dies because of his cake, I’m blaming you.” Kei threatened. Tadashi just laughed.

          They continued like this, Tadashi’s instructions interspersed with Kei’s snarky commentary and the occasional kiss. Then they finally finished and the stupid cake was in the stupid oven.

          “You have batter on your cheek.” Tadashi laughed as he hopped off the counter.

          “You have flour in your hair.” Kei pointed out.

          Tadashi raised a hand and ruffled his hair. Flour drifted out and settled on his shoulders. “I guess I do.” He grinned and his nose crinkled in that way that made Kei’s stomach flutter.

          Distracted as he was with the malfunctioning of his intestines, Kei didn’t notice Tadashi was wiping his face with his thumb until he was sucking said thumb.

          “That has raw egg.” Kei informed him, ignoring the heat pooling in his gut.

          “I had raw fish for breakfast.” Tadashi responded and then they were kissing and neither one of them cared.

          The thing about kissing Tadashi was that sometimes, it was fast and needy and heat flooded Kei’s body until they’re gasping into each other’s mouths and he can’t think straight, but other times, like now, they kiss slowly and calmly and a warm glow passes through Kei’s body and he comes to this blissful state where all he knows and all that matters is Yamaguchi Tadashi.

          He’s slowly coming to terms with the fact that this glow is love.

          It isn’t easy. He can barely deal with everyday emotions; forget about something as large and terrifying as romantic love.

          But he’s making progress and someday, though probably not today, he may actually say it out loud.

          The oven dings and Tadashi whines as Kei pulls away gently.

          “We don’t want to burn our vice-captain’s cake.” Kei reminds him but they kiss for a bit more anyways.

          They do end up burning the cake, but they hide it in a mountain of frosting.

**Author's Note:**

> im also over [here](probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com) on tumblr, with more mindless fluff.


End file.
